


Homo Sapiens

by towritemeanstolive



Category: All fandoms, No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Breakdowns are fun, But I seem to always write some motivational shit, But now I jinxed it, Cause I Need Criticism, Creativity, Depression, Don't Judge Me, Emotions, Homo Sapiens, I'm losing my patience, I'm too tired for tags, It's 5:30 in the morning, Key, Life is fun, Like, Metaphors, No Rhymes, Okay Byeee, PLEASE do, Patience Is My Strength, Poems, Poetry, Poetry Slam, Rhymes, Sense the sarcasm, Slam Poetry, So Close To Throwing Away My Laptop, This Has Got To Be Enough, What Even Are Metaphors, Write A Poem, Yet I'm not?, but actually, clearly, constructive criticism, honestly, i'm on a roll, life sucks, nevermind, not so much, people suck, room, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towritemeanstolive/pseuds/towritemeanstolive
Summary: Just days after my last poem I can give you another one.I have like 4 other ideas and this wasn't even one of them, but things happened and I'm extremely depressed again. And sometimes writing helps. Like today.It's 5 in the morning and I finally finished the poem.So what's it about? Humans suck and so does this and I can't write depressing shit like it always ends with some super cringy moral.I'm gonna go nowEnjoy I guess!?





	Homo Sapiens

People

Human Beings

This goddamn species I have to be a part of

They suck

And just because I happen to like a few doesn't mean I should have any hopes

Yet I do

Deep inside of me

There's still a part hoping

Even though a long time ago I decided

I made the decision

To never hope for anything anymore

Because it sucks

That I'm sitting here bawling my eyes out

Even though I didn't do anything wrong

And I know that

But an unstable mind

Needs only the tiniest trigger

And its facade breaks

And I fall apart

Again

 

Can never hope for only three days of happiness

Because even three hours seem to be too ambitious

 

Why is it that everyone else seems so happy?

What is the formular?

How are they wired?

Am I broken?

And can I be fixed?

Stitch me up

And make me normal again

"Normal"

No I don't want that

Because then

I would be like them

Rude

Manipulative

Rodden

A backstabber

 

I guess

All I want is to be happy

How come that that is too much?

How come I have to try so hard for just a spark of peace?

How come there's always something that's stepping in the way?

Building a wall?

And all my insecurities come up again

 

But I know I didn't do anything wrong

I know that

Rationality plays no part in mental illness

Even though it's still there

I'm standing in front of logic room

And I have these thoughts

That everything is going to be fine

Except the door is locked

And the key a long time lost

Who threw it away?

And who will find it?

Can it even be found?

 

I found someone who proved me wrong once

Not all people suck

Now I need someone to prove me wrong again

The key can be found

And maybe

Once logic room is unlocked

I can be happy again

And maybe

Logic room leads to happy room

And happy room has never been locked

And maybe

The key is not a thing

Not an idea

Not a realisation

But a someone itself

 

And maybe

Just maybe

I already found the key

And all I have to do is overcome my fears

                                                                                     And let them through.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some criticism in the comments. I need it. It can only be helpful :)


End file.
